Garfield's Halloween Adventure
(A tired Phelous walks in and sits down, yawning mightily; his room has Garfield paraphernalia mixed in) Phelous: (drawling) I hate Mondays. (rubs his eyes) 'Cause I'm filming this on a Monday. You might not be watching this on a Monday, but even th– GARFIELD!! (We cut to the title then, showing Garfield and Odie in their pirate costumes, as Garfield is heard singing (in the voice of Lou Rawls, yet)) Garfield (vo): I may be thoughtless, yeah, and all of that, but the one thing I'm not, is a scaredy-cat. (A ghostly version of Phelous appears behind them; at this, Garfield and Odie are heard screaming like little girls, while the tempo increases insanely fast) Female singers: The one he's not is a scaredy-cat. (Cut back to Phelous) Phelous: I loved Garfield growing up, apparently. That's the rumor going on... in my head... (Shots of the titles of various Garfield specials are shown) Phelous (vo): So, of course, I always looked forward to the Garfield holiday specials that'd come on. Phelous: (throwing up his arms) EXCEPT THE HALLOWEEN ONE!! I HATED IT AND WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! (calms down) So let's look back at it finally and discuss it. (The Halloween special opens on Garfield's neighborhood early in the morning, with the dark sky paling into light; the camera focuses on Garfield's house, with a light shining out into the lawn through the window; it's coming from the TV, turned on, showing a test pattern, while Garfield is sleeping his bed in front of it; all the while, peaceful music plays in the background) Phelous (vo): Oh, yeah, that's really setting the mood for Halloween, Garfield. Well, of course, using soft music is a set-up for a disruption as Garfield reminds us that television stations actually used to go off the air back in the Middle Ages. (The test screen on the TV changes to the station ID, WBOR, as it starts its broadcast day) WBOR Announcer: We begin our broadcast with (title for...) The Binky the Clown Show. Phelous: If you've ever seen Garfield and Friends, you know what Binky the Clown's joke was... He's LOUD. That is all. Binky: (appearing on the TV) HEEEEEY, KIIIIIDS!! (After a beat, Garfield is startled awake from his bed with a yelp; he has bags under his eyes from being sleepy) Phelous (vo): What, did Garfield have some input lag on being startled awake there? I could take a shit quicker than it took him to react to that! ... Jon: Why can't I stay mad at you, Garfield? Garfield: 'Cause I'm a cat. Jon: Since when did you like pumpkin innards? Garfield: Since never! Garfield: Dogs have to help cats go out and get candy. And if the dog does a good job, he gets a whole piece of candy of his very own. Toad: I'll never get another present! Garfield: Nice touch. Dr. Heiter: You are the middle peace! Phelous: What did you say, Garfield? Category:Phelous Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Content Category:Guides